A Reason To Leave
by 27dayz
Summary: Tk's mother is oblivious to the fact that her new boyfriend, Stan, is abusing her son. After bringing Kari over to his house once, Tk discovers Stan wants Kari in a bad way. Tk has to protect her, but how can you protect someone when you can't even protec
1. Prologue

AN: I back with my new Takari story as promised. here we go...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
"A Reason to Leave" Prologue  
  
***  
  
"Tk, could you come here, please?" Nancy Takaishi called to her twelve-year-old son.  
  
"Okay, Mom!" Tk shouted. He abandoned setting up his new labtop computer that his grandparents had sent him for his birthday, and made his way to the living room. He was greeted by his mother and a man in his late thirties with jet-black hair, grey eyes, a tall posture, and he was slightly on the chubby side.  
  
"Tk, honey, I'd like you to meet my new boyfriend, Stan Kazi. Stan this is my son Takeru, but he prefers 'Tk'," Nancy introduced.  
  
"Hello, Takeru. Your mother has told me all about you and your brother," Stan smiled, showing a gold tooth. Stan extended his hand and Tk took it. Tk had known his mom was dating and he was ok with it. His older brother, Matt, said that their dad went out with other women all the time. As much as Tk loved his parents, he, like Matt, hated that they were divorced.  
  
"Tk, Stan and I have been dating for sometime now and I know it's a little soon, but Stan is going to be moving in with us," Nancy said cautiously. She knew her son had a temper, even though he hardly ever got mad.   
  
"What?!" Tk yelped. He was ok with her dating, not taking in strange men she just met.  
  
"Stan's moving in with us. I think it will be good for you to have a male influence in your life. He's a good man, Tk," Nancy explained. Tk's eyes flared.  
  
"I have male influences in my life!" Tk shot back coldly. He ran to his room and slammed the door. He could hear his mother apoligizing for his rude behaviour. Tk didn't care. How could his mom do something like this? How could she invite a perfect stranger into their home? How could she say he didn't have any male influences in his life? What were his father and Matt? Matt. The thought of his brother's probable reaction to this situation made him smile. Matt would stick up for him. Tk smiled and went back to setting up his labtop.  
  
-  
  
The next morning Tk walked into the kitchen to find Stan sitting at the table. Tk gave Stan an look of the purest loathing.  
  
"Good morning, Takeru," Stan greeted looking expectantly at Tk. Tk mearly grunted and poured himself a bowl of cereal. Normally Tk didn't get up early on a Saturday, but today was an obvious exception.   
  
"I said 'Good morning'," Stan repeated. Stan's eyes drilled into Tk's as the boy looked up.  
  
"What's so good about it?" Tk asked sullenly. Tk looked around the room and noticed his mom was no where in sight, "Where's my mom?"  
  
"Your mother had to work early and asked me to watch you," Stan said looking at Tk with disgust. Tk matched Stan's look with his own sour expression.  
  
"I can take care of myself," Tk stated coolly. Stan got up from his chair and stood tall infront of Tk. Tk stood tall and didn't back down  
  
"Can you now? Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Stan said, grinning evily. The without warning, Stan backhanded Tk across the face. Tk cried out and fell on the floor. Stan kicked Tk in the stomach causing him to double over in pain.   
  
"You know I think the two of us should have a little talk. Now, Takeru, you will come to find I am not very pleasent man. I admit it myself. I've commited a few crimes, murdered a guy. Nothing much. It's never usually personal, but this time... this time it is," Stan explained, his face contorted into a cruel smile of pure hate,"You see, boy, you are not just a spoiled little shit that ticked me off. Nope. You've got your father to blame for all this. Yep... your daddy and me worked together on a project for the TV station back in '94. Your dad found out I was hacking into the stations account and stealing thousands of dollars. You know what that asshole did? He turned me in. I got a couple a years in the big house for it. I lost everything 'cause of your dad and now your gonna pay for Harrold Ishida's mistake. I'll get my revenge and everything I lost outta you!" Stan cackled insanely.   
  
WHACK! Stan hit Tk upside the head.   
  
"And if you even think of tellin' anyone about all this, I'll make you pay! People will die if you tell anyone about this. People you care about!" Stan threatened. Tk tried to sit up.  
  
POW! Tk recieved a blow to the chest.  
  
"You will do everything I say! If you don't, you can kiss you mother, father, and brother goodbye!" Stan treatened again. Stan then pulled Tk up by the hair. Tk cried out.  
  
THUMP! A firm hand hit the back Tk's head.  
  
"Don't you make a sound when I hit you, unless you like pain!" Stan growled in Tk's ear. A key in the door made Stan let Tk go. Tk struggled to hit feet after he recieved a sharp kick from his mother's boyfriend.  
  
"Hi guys, I'm home," Nancy called as she walked to the kitchen and gave Stan a peck on the cheek," Tk, are you okay? You look a little pale," she said after she looked at her son. Stan gave Tk a warning look behind Nancy's back.  
  
"I...I'm okay. I-I just need to go back to bed," Tk said as he turned to go to his room.  
  
"I thought you could join us for breakfast, Takeru. Then we could get to know each other a little bit better," Stan's tone warned Tk to do as he was told. As Tk nodded and sat down at the table, Stan smiled with a horrible glint in his eyes.   
  
Tk's stomach lurched as he realized that he had no idea what Stan had in store for him.   
  
It scared him.  
  
***  
  
AN: and so it begins. i must say that Tk is my fav chara along with kari so don't flame me on coupling. anyway...what do ya think? R&R! oh and one more thing: my parents don't let me near the computer during the week so look for updates during the weekends. 


	2. The plot thickens

AN: well thanks for the reviews. i enjoyed them. now where was I...(the stuff in ' ' is computer typing.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
"A Reason to Leave" Chapter 1  
  
***  
  
'I know that if I tell anyone about Stan, I'll lose everyone I care about. If I don't get it out, I'll explode. Keeping a secret computer diary on my new labtop has to be one of my brightest ideas...'  
  
Tk read the words of his first entry of his computer journal. Two days after Stan had begun his abuse on Tk, Tk got the idea to type up everything Stan does to him. Not just as evidence for the police when Stan left, but as a way to get everything out.   
  
That was a few days ago. Tk sat now infront of the screen, typing Stan's latest abusive act. And by far the worst where Tk was concerned.  
  
'Over the past few days, Stan took the whole abuse thing slow. Too slow. The only injuries I suffered were bruises and cuts. Today, my mom had to work late. Really late. Stan had a short meeting somewhere so I was safe for a little while. I went to bed and was trying to fall asleep, when Stan came home. He barged into my room and...and he raped me. I hate him! I want to kill him! I wish everything would go back to the way it was...'  
  
Tk stopped typing, saved, and closed his document. He turned of the labtop and hid it in the top shelf of his closet. He closed his eyes and tried not to picture what had happened the previous night. He tried not to picture Stan coming into his room and beating Tk senseless, before...  
  
Tk choked on a sob. He wished he could scream out and tell the world what Stan did to him. But he couldn't.  
  
-  
  
Tk walked slowly through the halls. It was like he wanted to make school go longer so that he wouldn't have to go to the place he once called home. He wished he could live with his dad and Matt or that his parents would get back together. Tk was so deep into his own thoughts, that he wasn't watching where he was going. He walked straight into his angel, Kari Kamiya.  
  
"Sorry, Kari," Tk said, helping her up. Kari picked up her books and smiled.  
  
"No problem...Hey, are you okay? You're acting sort of zoned out," Kari said looking at him with a face ful of concern.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just school, you know," Tk lied, "I'll walk you to Social," he offered.   
  
"Sure. I'd like that," Kari said smiling.   
  
After they arrived in the Social Studies class, they sat through the most boring lecture about WW2. Then the teacher surprised the class with a partner project. They had to do a report about one of the different aspects of the war. Kari and Tk were put into partners, much to the dismay of Davis Motimiya.  
  
"So are we going to work on the project at your place or my place?" Kari asked on their way out of class.  
  
"I don't know. I guess maybe my place because my mom has a bunch of research stuff," Tk suggested.  
  
"Okay. I'll come by tomorrow-night. I have dance tonight," Kari said.  
  
"Great. It's a date," Tk smiled. That was the thing about Kari that made him love her. She could make him smile and forget all his problems. He'd known her his entire life and she could always make him feel as if he were on top of the world. That's why he loved her. That's why he needed her now more then ever.  
  
-  
  
Tk dragged himself through the door to his apartment. He wished school was longer so he wouldn't have to face the man that hurt him everytime his mother's back was turned. As soon as the door closed...  
  
BOOM! Tk got punched in the chest.  
  
"Hello, Takeru..." Stan said evily. Tk looked at Stan with fear in his eyes as he watched Stan undo his belt.  
  
That night, while Nancy Takiashi was lying next to her boyfriend in bed, her youngest son was silently screaming for help while he lay awake in his own bed.  
  
***  
  
AN: poor Tk! kari's added into the plot now as well. what will happen?? r&r! 


	3. Kari meets Stan

AN: well thanks for the reviews. just so you know i don't think Nancy is stupid, just blindsided by love. what do you all think of this chapter?(the stuff in ' ' is computer typing.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
"A Reason to Leave" Chapter 2  
  
***  
  
Tk slowly walked home after school the next day. Kari was at his side, which could only be a plus. Stan wouldn't hurt him infront of someone else. As Tk opened the door and Kari stepped in, Tk was hoping Stan wasn't there; that he would be safe. To Tk's dismay, Stan was home, but to Tk's advantage, so was Nancy.  
  
"Hello, Tk. Hello, Kari," Nancy greeted her son and his best friend. She had known Kari and Tk were always close. They had been ever since the Digital World and Digimon started.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Takiashi," Kari said politely.  
  
"Who's this?" Stan asked, emerging from the living room. He studied Kari for a moment and smiled. A smile that sent shivers up Tk's spine.  
  
"This is Tk's friend, Kari Kamiya. Kari this is Stan Kazi," Nancy introduced.  
  
"Hello Miss Kamiya. Nice to meet you," Stan said, extending his hand. Kari took it.  
  
"Hi," she said. They let go and Stan was surveying her in an odd way. Tk suddenly felt the need to get her away from Stan.  
  
"Uh, we'd better get to work, Kari," Tk said motioning to his room. They went to his room and worked on their project. He couldn't shake the feeling that Stan was about to invent another twist in his sick little game.  
  
"Well I guess that's enough for one day," Kari said getting up from the floor about an hour later," I have to get home for supper." She shuddered. Her mom's cooking was horrible.  
  
"Yeah. Do you want me to walk you home?" Tk asked.  
  
"No, I'll be fine. Besides, it makes no sense for you to walk to my place and back just to walk me home. I wouldn't want you to go to any trouble just for me," Kari said.  
  
"It wouldn't be any trouble. I'd enjoy it," Tk said.  
  
"I guess, if you really want to," Kari gave in to Tk's pleading. They went over to the door.  
  
"I'm going to walk Kari home! I'll be back in a bit!" Tk called through the house and walked out before he recieved an answer.   
  
"Why did you wanna walk me home so bad?" Kari asked as they got outside.  
  
"Cuz I wanna make sure nothing happens to you. And I need the fresh air," Tk answered.  
  
"Oh, really? And why do you wanna make sure nothing happens to me?" Kari asked suspiciously. He was her best friend, but did he want something more? She sure did. She loved him more then anything, but she didn't want to risk their friendship if he didn't like her back.  
  
"Because your my friend and I care about you," Tk answered. 'I care about you' were the words that had sparked the romance between them in the first place.  
  
"Aww, thanks," Kari said. They walked in silence for a moment until Kari asked,"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Tk lied. She knew he was lying, but she didn't push it. She wanted despretely to know what was bothering him, but if he didn't want to talk about it, she was fine wih it. They approached her place and stood outside her door.  
  
"Bye Tk. Thanks for walking me home," she said.  
  
"Hey, no problem," Tk smiled. For that split second that they locked eyes, Tk felt like he wanted to tell Kari everything that was written on his computer. He wanted to tell her what Stan did to him. He wanted her help. He would have spilled everything right then and there if a little voice in the back of his head reminded him that his family's lives were in danger if he said anything.  
  
"Bye Kari. See you tomorrow," Tk said, watching her go into the apartment. She waved to him. She had felt a connection between them when there eyes met. She felt Tk wanted to tell her something. Maybe it was a woman's intuition or just her imagination, but she felt Tk's problem was bigger then she or anyone could ever fathom.  
  
_  
  
Tk slowly walked home, hoping Kari didn't suspect anything. If she did, that could lead to hard questions to answer. He pushed opened the apartment door and made his way to the kitchen. He was greeted by his mother and Stan sitting at the table. He sat down to the plate filled with a bit of goulash, his favorite. He had a few mouthfuls then, Tk froze in mid-bite. His mom never made goulash except for special occasions like Tk's bithday, end of school year, win in a tounament, etc. What made the change now?  
  
"You are just in time for dinner, Tk. Your lucky you didn't miss it," his mother said. After she turned back to her dinner, Stan gave him a swift look before turning back to his own plate. Just from that look, Tk knew he was in trouble. Tk took a couple of bites of his food.  
  
"Why did you make goulash tonight? You never make it," Tk asked.  
  
"I didn't make it, Stan did," Nancy informed him.  
  
"Why?" Tk asked, causiously.  
  
"Well, son, your mother told me you loved goulash so I thought I would make it to sort of thank you for welcoming me into your home," Stan explained, smiling. To Nancy, the smile was a normal smile. To Tk, the smile was death sentance. Tk looked down at his food as if he were looking at a poisonous snake.  
  
"I-I have a bit of a stomach ache. I should go r-rest," Tk stammered, quickly thinking up an excuse.  
  
"A bit of food will do you good. Your probably just hungry," Stan motioned to the food.  
  
"N-no, I'm fine. Mrs. Kamiya invited me in for a snack," Tk lied. Nancy nodded knowingly.  
  
"Well alright. I'll wrap up your food for later," Nancy said as Tk scurried to his room. Fat chance he would be eating that. Had Stan tried to poison him? Well, at least he dodged that bullet. Wait! He had some of the goulash, but was it enough to poison him? Tk shuddered. He laid on his bed for about an hour when the door opened.  
  
"Your mother wanted me to see if you were alright," Stan said. Tk remained silent. Stan continued,"Or was it a fake attempt to get out of eating the plate I prepared just for you?"  
  
"You tried to kill me," Tk whispered harshly.  
  
"Not kill you. No, I haven't got my use out of you yet," Stan said menacingly.  
  
"What use do you have for me?" Tk asked.  
  
"To cause that asshole that you call your father as much pain as possible. Then again... you have other uses," Stan said thoughtfully.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tk asked cautiously.  
  
"You see, I didn't know you knew such...interesting girls. You see, Takeru, I like sleeping with hot females, not with women like your cow of a mother," Stan said evily. Tk clenched his fist and went to hit Stan. Stan was too quick and caught Tk's hand in his own. Stan twisted Tk's hand until his face was contorted in pain.  
  
"Never hit me. You hit me, I hit you harder," Stan whispered. Tk pulled his arm away as Stan let go. How could the jerk insult Tk's mother and get away with it? It wasn't fair! Then Tk thought about what Stan said. His stomach jolted.  
  
"Don't you dare go near her," Tk said fearfully.  
  
"I'll do what I want. Maybe your little friend Kari, would like to get better aquainted with me," Stan said, making Tk turn ghostly white. "I'll see you later," Stan said before opening the door and leaving. Tk dugout his labtop and went to his computer diary.  
  
'Stan wants Kari. I have to protect her. I'd call on Patamon if I could, but the gate to the Digiworld isn't working. I have to do something before it's too late. I love her more then anything, but I can't risk the lives of my family...'  
  
'I will protect Kari if it's the last thing I do. Stan wants to use me to cause my family pain. I figured I could use that to my advantage. I'll get what I want and he'll get to watch my family suffer. But first as the old saying goes: Keep your friends close and your enemies closer..."  
  
***  
  
AN: well, that concludes chapter 2. even i hate Stan and he was from my own imagination! what will Tk do next? R&R! 


	4. Getting to Know Stan

AN: well thanks for the reviews. now let's get to see what Tk does... (the stuff in ' ' is computer typing.) rating has been changed.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
"A Reason to Leave" Chapter 3  
  
***  
  
Tk sat on his bed thinking about what had happened the previous night. Stan had been true to his word: he did see Tk later.  
  
(flashback)  
  
"Get up you little shit!" Stan whispered harshly in Tk's ear. Tk grogily opened his eyes and looked at his alarm clock which read 1:00 am. Stan grabbed Tk by the collar and drug him outside to the car.  
  
"W...What's going on?" Tk asked.  
  
WHACK! Tk got hit over the head.  
  
"Shut up!" Stan's voice rang through the darkness as he drove. After a few minutes, the car stopped.  
  
"Where are we?" Tk asked, now fully awake.  
  
WHOP! Tk recieved another blow to the head. Tears sprang to his eyes, but he hid them. Tk wasn't going to show weakness infront of the enemy.  
  
"Listen, boy, your gonna do a little work for me and my comrads. You will work hard and you will not complain! You will address me as 'Sir' the entire time. If you don't , you'll regret it, understand?" Stan asked. Tk nodded.  
  
WHOP! Another blow was administered to Tk's head.  
  
"Yes sir," Tk whimpered.  
  
"That's better. Now get out!" Stan barked.  
  
"Yes sir," Tk muttered as he climbed bare-foot out of the vehicle with Stan right behind him.  
  
"I got that extra man we needed," Stan muttered to the five men in black.  
  
"We said man, not boy. He's a fuckin' kid!" a short, fat man protested.  
  
"He'll work like a man," Stan said.  
  
"I don't know, but I guess it's your call," the man said.  
  
"Damn right," Stan growled, them he turned on Tk," Load those boxes from that truck to that one. Do it quick!"   
  
"Yes sir," Tk answered. He didn't point out he was in nothing but his pajamas and that he was cold. He loaded the boxes without a word spoken. The boxes were heavy and Tk's back was soon aching from the pain. His muscles were sore, but he kept going. He wondered what was in the boxes. Was Stan part of a smuggling operation? It wouldn't of surprised Tk if Stan was guilty of every crime known to man. After the last of about a hundred boxes was loaded Stan beconed to him.  
  
"That's enough. We will go home and you will never speak of this again. You will go to school tommorow without question. Understand?" Stan asked. Tk nodded, too tired to speak.  
  
WHACK! Tk was hit over the head again.  
  
"Yes sir," Tk muttered weakly. After he got in his room, he flopped down on the bed and fell into a deep sleep. The clock on the bedside table read 4:00am.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
He did go to school the next day, but he faked an injury in gym class to get out of school and Kari coming over after school. It wasn't hard to do seeing as how he was still very sore from the previous night.  
  
As he laid on the bed he also thought about what Stan had said about Tk's father. Had his dad really turned Stan in? Or was it just Stan's sick little game? If his dad did know of Stan and Nancy, then why wouldn't he say anything? He decided to call his father.   
  
"Hello?" Harrold Ishida said into the reciever.  
  
"Hi Dad, it's me Tk," Tk said.  
  
"Hello, son, how are you?" Harrold asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Dad. Um, I need some help on a project for school," Tk lied.  
  
"Alright, let's hear it," Harrold agreed.  
  
"Well, we have to do research on some types of crimes in the country. I got assigned to ebezzelment. I was just, uh, thinking that since the TV station made a lot of money, there would be quite a bit of embezzelment. Is there? Could you tell me about it?" Tk lied.  
  
"There was a bit of embezzelment a while ago. I caught the guy that did it. He hacked into the station's account and was putting money into his own account," Harrold explained.  
  
"What was his name?" Tk asked. The moment of truth.  
  
"Lee Kama. He was a real bigshot. Jet-black hair, grey eyes, quite tall, snake-like voice. The guys at the office called him Kama-Kazi. He'd do what ever it took to get the better of his competitor. He was a weirdo. He got thrown in jail for a bit," Harrold explained. Tk gulped. His father just described Stan except with a name change. Then again, if Stan was dealing with a man who knew him, then the smart move would be to change his name.  
  
"Cool. Thanks, Dad," Tk said.  
  
"No problem. So, how do you like your mother's new boyfriend? What's he like?" Harrold asked. It pained Harrold dearly to utter those words. He loved his ex-wife and was hurt when she wanted a divorce.  
  
"I don't really care for him. He's sort of weird," Tk said,"Uh, Dad, I gotta go. Bye, love you."  
  
"Bye," Harrold said, hanging up the phone. Tk dug out his labtop and began to type.  
  
'Stan is smarter then I gave him credit for. He's not just a insane psyco criminal, he's a smart insane psyco criminal. He knew that my dad would recognize him so he changed his name. His original name is Lee Kama...'  
  
-  
  
Tk gingerly walked to the kitchen. Stan/Lee was on the couch watching TV and his mom was at work. Tk gulped. He was alone with Stan. The very thing he tried to avoid.   
  
"Your friend isn't coming over?" Stan asked.  
  
"No," Tk said. He tried to stay on opposite sides of the room as Stan got up.  
  
"Really? Gee, what a shame. Why not?" Stan asked.  
  
"She had dance class," Tk said shortly as he got a snack.  
  
"Ah. Well, then I guess you had better get along with that homework. Wouldn't want you to cause your mother distress over bad marks," Stan said. Tk laughed grimly.   
  
"Yeah, you'll cause her enough distress when you come out into the open with what your doing to me, but by then, I'll probably be dead," Tk retorted. Stan got mad. He siezed Tk by the shirt and dragged him to Tk's bedroom.  
  
"I told you I wasn't a nice guy, Takeru. I won't be spoken to like that!" Stan yelled. He punched Tk hard in the face. Stan pinned the boy down face-first on the floor and pulled a knife from its holster. He pulled up Tk's shirt and sliced his back, engraving the letters 'LK' on Tk's back. Tk wanted to scream and cry out in pain. But he didn't. He fought back the tears and held back the scream threatening to escape his throat. When Stan was finished, he got up and kicked Tk's head.  
  
"When I get my hands on your little friend Kari, she'll pay double for every time you pissed me off. She'll get every beating you ever got and more," Stan whispered harshly. Then he left. Tk started to cry and whimper. He silently cursed Stan for just being his sick self, he cursed his father for pissing this jerk off, he cursed his mother for bringing the basterd into their home, he cursed the policemen that let this psyco out of jail, and most of all, he cursed himself for letting himself become trapped in Stan's sick little game. He used his shirt to mop up the blood on his back and when the blood hardened, he stood up and took out his labtop.  
  
'...I now have Stan/Lee's intitials engraved in my back. He made me realize something, though. My plan can't wait anymore. I won't let Kari go through what I just did. I won't. I can't. I just hope everything works out according to plan..."  
  
***  
  
AN: now, what is tk's plan? find out in my next chappie! R&R! 


	5. Tk's Plan

AN: well thanks for the reviews. now Tk's plan is put to the test... (the stuff in ' ' is computer typing.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
"A Reason to Leave" Chapter 4  
  
***  
  
"How's your shoulder?" Kari asked as they walked to Tk's home.  
  
"It's ok. It's nothing," Tk smiled. Yeah, it's nothing compared to the intitials engraved into my back, Tk thought.  
  
"That's good. I hoped Davis didn't do any permanent damage," Kari said. Tk snorted.  
  
"Like Davis could hurt me," Tk said grinning. Kari smiled too as he opened the door for her.  
  
"What is it with guys and egos?" Kari asked, joking. Tk laughed. Not a real laugh, just a laugh. He was about to put Kari into a very awkward predicament. As they walked into the apartment, the first thing he noticed was that Stan/Lee was not around. The mere fact seemed to brighten Tk's mood a little. Nancy was busy in the kitchen. She always came home early on Fridays to cook what she called 'TGIF dinner'. They said hello to Nancy and went to work in Tk's room. They made a real good finish on their project. By that time it was six o'clock.  
  
"Well, I guess that's it then," Tk sighed as they packed up the project.  
  
"Yeah. It was fun working with you," Kari smiled, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"Yeah. Same to you," Tk said shyly. They locked eyes and Tk felt that small part of him that wanted to blurt everything out to her rise up again. No. He couldn't let that happen. He looked away. Silence followed.  
  
"Um, Tk...there's a school dance next Friday...I was wondering if you, uh, were going?" Kari asked suddenly, blushing.  
  
"I don't know. I'll have to ask my mom...If I can go...I'll, er... go with you," Tk said. He knew it was a downright lie. He wouldn't go, no matter how much he wanted to.  
  
"Sure... thanks, Tk...I'd better go call my mom to pick me up," Kari said getting up.  
  
"Ok. I'll finish putting this away," Tk said as he watched her go. He heard Stan greet her and instantly he wished he was out there too, but he had to do this. He unzipped her back pack and slipped his labtop and a notebook inside it. He closed it and waited for Kari to return.   
  
"My mom's coming to pick me up in a few minutes," Kari explained.  
  
"Cool, so are you taking this hunk of junk?" Tk asked, refering to their project.  
  
"Yeah, sure," She said, picking up her bag. Tk realized this would be his last goodbye.  
  
"Uh, Kari...see you," Tk choked out. Then he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Kari blushed.  
  
"Bye, Tk," Kari smiled and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush. Tk picked up the project and went outside to wait for Kari's mom. When she came, Kari got on the front seat and Tk put the project in the back seat. He waved at the retreating vehicle and went inside.  
  
Tk ate dinner and was very silent, except when he was spoken to. He was making the right choice, but now the rest was up to Kari. Please don't be fooled by him, Kari, he prayed to himself.   
  
-  
  
In a completely different home, Kari Kamiya was just opening her backpack in her room to do the weekend's homework. Instead of her Math book, she pulled out a labtop and a coiled notebook.   
  
"What's this? This isn't mine," she said to herself. Then she saw the yellow sticky-note on the front of the book. The writing on the note was Tk's.   
  
'Don't open this book until tomorrow. Do it alone. I meant for you to get this stuff. Don't call me at all. Just remember that I care about you and will always be there to protect you. Love, Tk Takaishi.'  
  
She decided that it was best to follow Tk's instructions. She put the labtop and notebook into the top drawer of her desk and went about with the rest of her homework.  
  
-  
  
Tk sat upright in his bed, glancing at the clock. 11:00 pm. One more hour. He wasn't in pajamas. No, he was wearing completely black clothing from head to toe. He looked around his room. He had cleaned it tonight. Just so it would be clean. He had a small little device in his hand. His digivice. He squeezed it and thought of the digidestined. He knew that they'd miss him. He gently placed the device on the desk and turned away. He sat on his bed unmoving.  
  
-  
  
Tk looked at his clock. 11:59 pm. Now. He picked up a black marker and wrote on his wall:  
  
'I'M SORRY!'  
  
Then Tk picked up a small black duffel bag and shimmied down the fire escape.  
  
Once he hit the ground, Takeru Takiashi disappeared into the blackness of the night.  
  
***  
  
AN: well, the plot thickens. It's short for effect. what will they do now? R&R! 


	6. The Realization

AN: well thanks for the reviews. what will tk's mom say to this? what about Stan/Lee? (the stuff in ' ' is computer typing.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
"A Reason to Leave" Chapter 5  
  
***  
  
Nancy Takiashi knocked on her youngest son's bedroom door. She knew he liked to sleep in, but he had a dental appointment in an half-hour.  
  
"Sweety, it's time to get up!" she called. Nothing. She opened the door and stepped in. Tk had cleaned his room and and his bed was made neatly. Then she saw the words 'I'M SORRY!' written in big black letters above the headboard. The realization struck Nancy, like a truck. Tk was gone. She raced to the phone and before Stan had even asked what was going on, she had dialed her ex-husband's number.  
  
"Hello," Harrold Ishida grumbled into the reciever.  
  
"Harrold, it's me! Tk's gone!" Nancy sobbed through the phone.  
  
"What?!" Harrold answered.  
  
"He's gone! He wasn't in his room! He wrote 'I'M SORRY!' on his wall! I think he ran away!" she cried harder.   
  
"I'll be right there! Just calm down and I'll be right there!" Harrold slammed the phone down on the reciever.  
  
"What's wrong, Nancy?" Stan said with concern.  
  
"Tk's gone!" she sobbed. Stan brought her into a hug. He knew the little shit had run away because of him. Looks like he had to commit three murders, but then again, Takeru's disappearence would make his father suffer. Looks like the murders could wait.  
  
"Listen, I'll go out and look for him. He can't have gotten that far," Stan said, taking his coat and heading out the door.  
  
-  
  
Meanwhile at the Ishida's home, Harrold was just pulling on his jacket.  
  
"Where are you going, Dad?" sixteen-year-old Matt Ishida asked his father.  
  
"Your brother is missing," Harrold said. He didn't want to keep his son in the dark.  
  
"WHAT!" Matt yelled. It was known to all his family and friends that Matt was very protective of his younger brother.  
  
"Your mother went into his room and found that he wasn't there and that he wrote 'I'M SORRY!' on his wall. I'm going to your mother's to help find him," Harrold explained. Matt pulled on his own jacket. "Where do you think you're going?" Harrold asked.  
  
"To find my brother," Matt said stubbornly.  
  
"No. I have a better idea. You call your friends. Can't you kids use those devices to track Tk?" Harrold asked. Matt nodded. His father had a good idea and Matt stayed behind as his father went to find Tk. He called his friends aka the digidestined and they rushed over as soon as Matt uttered the words 'Tk disappeared'. Mimi was in New York and couldn't come, but was on an airplane pronto.  
  
"So let me get this straight, you think he ran away?" Tai Kamiya asked.  
  
"Yes. I can't believe he would do something like this! It's not like him!" Matt said, frustrated.   
  
"He hasn't been himself lately. It's like somethings bothering him. He...l- why do you think that is?" Kari asked. She was about to tell them about the labtop Tk had left her, but stopped. He had left it for her and gave her instructions not to show anyone. She had to honour him.   
  
"I don't know! Maybe it's my mom's new boyfriend. Tk didn't seem too fond of him," Matt suggested.  
  
"Maybe so, but Stan seemed like such a nice guy. He was very nice to me when I was over there," Kari said.  
  
"Okay, lets stop thinking about why he left and focus on where to look for him," Sora Takenouchi suggested. Matt stood up quickly.  
  
"The Digiworld! That's where he is! I know it!" Matt cried out.  
  
"No can do, Matt. The portal to the digiworld is blocked. There's no way in and no way out," Izzy Izumi supplied. Matt's face fell. His one hope of finding his brother was lost. He kicked the couch in anger.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Matt swore.  
  
"Matt, calm down. We'll find him," Sora rushed to her boyfriend's side.   
  
"HOW? How Sora? How will we find him? Answer that!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Matt, I miss Tk too and I want to find him so don't you dare yell at me!" Sora shouted back. Ken Ichijoji stepped between Matt and Sora.   
  
"Calm down both of you! We're not going to find Tk if we fight amungst ourselves!" Ken said. Both Matt and Sora hastily apologized.  
  
"Matt brought up an interesting point: How are we going to find Tk?" Cody Hita asked.  
  
"We could use our digivices! We can use them to locate Tk!" Yolei Inuae said after a sudden brainwave.  
  
"Okay then let's go!" Matt said impatiently.  
  
"Alright! Matt and Sora will try Highten View Terrace area, Davis and Ken will head to the north side,  
  
Kari and Yolei will hit the beach, Izzy and Cody will stay behind and fix the digital gate act as a report base, and me and Joe will go to the south side," Tai commanded,"Move out!"  
  
It didn't take long for everyone to zoom in on a signal. They followed it to the same location.  
  
"Your mom's apartment?" Tai asked Matt skeptically as he and Joe met up with the rest of the gang.  
  
"I don't know," Matt shrugged as he opened the door. What he saw made reality sink in just a little bit more. His mother and father were talking to a policeman in uniform. His mother had a picture of Tk clutched in it. "I'll just go. It'll be less suspisious." Matt told the others. He stepped in and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Matt, I'm so glad you're here! Matt, he told you, didn't he? Tk told you something right?" his mother asked franticly.  
  
"No," Matt answered.  
  
"Please, kid if you have any information about your brother, come forward," the policeman stated. His nametag read 'Inspector Yung'. Matt shook his head sorrowfully. He wished he could help in someway.  
  
"Could...could I see Tk's room? M-maybe he left something I would recognize," Matt choked out. His mother burst into tears, while his father patted her on the back and gave a curt nod in Matt's direction.  
  
Matt went in Tk's room and looked at his digivice which was going off like crazy. Then Matt saw a green D-3 laying motionlessly on the desk. Matt picked it up and swallowed hard. His brother didn't take his digivice. They couldn't find him. Matt sank to his knees and let the tears flow down his face. His last hope dashed. Hope. He lost it all when he lost Tk. Tk was everyone's hope. Even in the darkest times, Tk could give them all the faith they needed to win. Now it was gone. All gone. Matt sat there for a few minutes hoping that Tk was just playing a trick. That this was all just a game. Matt got up and walked into the living room. His mother looked up.  
  
"I-I didn't find anything. I'm going t-to look for him," Matt walked out of the apartment hiding his tears from his family.  
  
"Well?" Tai asked once they calmed Matt down. Matt grimly held up his brother's digivice. They instantly understood.  
  
-  
  
Once it got dark, the digidestined had to go home. They would all be up bright and early to comb all of Japan if they had to.  
  
Kari Kamiya, however, didn't sleep. She went into the top drawer of her desk and pulled out the notebook and Tk's labtop. She knew Tk had answers they were looking for. She could feel it. She opened the notebook and began to read Tk's neat handwriting.  
  
***  
  
AN: I leave it here. Anyone want to know what's in the book? R&R! 


	7. Kari finds out the Truth

AN: i hate cliffhangers too. now for the notebook (the stuff in ' ' is computer typing.)   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
"A Reason to Leave" Chapter 6  
  
***  
  
...She went into the top drawer of her desk and pulled out the notebook and Tk's labtop. She knew Tk had answers they were looking for. She could feel it. She opened the notebook and began to read Tk's neat handwriting:  
  
Kari,   
  
By now you all should have discovered my disapearence. Perhaps you have even figured out I left my D-3 behind. You need to know that I didn't mean to hurt anyone by running away. It was just the opposite. I had to protect everyone I care about. I can't tell you where I'm headed; I don't even know. I do know that you need to be extremely careful. Don't trust anyone except for the digidestined! If you go out make sure that your with someone at all times. There is someone very dangerous after you. I won't say everything now as you will find all you need to know on my labtop. You will need to access it with my username and password.  
  
Username: tkti0010  
  
I won't write down my password incase of interception. I will give you a hint: it's the three people that matter most to me. It's not very helpful, but you'll figure it out. I know you will. Look for a file called 'cd'.  
  
Remember that I love you and care for you. I'll be with you always no matter what happens. Just be careful.  
  
Love, Takeru Takiashi  
  
Kari's hands trembled as she turned on the labtop. What did Tk mean that someone dangerous was after her? He loved her. He wrote it himself. That was why she had to figure this out. If she knew why he had run away, then they'd have a shot at returning him home. The username dialogue came up. She typed in Tk's parents and Matt in every order she could think of. That was useless. She tried Matt, Patamon, and one of Tk's parents in every order. She tried and tried. She didn't feel the least bit drowsy. She had to find out what the stupid password was. It was three in the morning when she tried the winning password.  
  
Username: tkti0010  
  
Password: mattpatamonkari  
  
She nearly whooped with joy as she logged on. Then it hit her. She was one of the people that mattered most in Tk's life. She got all teary-eyed as she hit the 'find' button and typed in 'cd'. A folder came up and she entered it. She saw a computer diary. Tk's computer diary.  
  
'My mom's new boyfriend is a joke. I don't even know him and I'm creeped out by him. How could my mom ask him to move in with us after dating for less than a month? She's crazy...'  
  
Nothing there. Kari opened the next entry.  
  
'There is something seriously wrong with this Stan Kazi guy. He's insane. He hit me while my mom was at work. He says he's going to cause my dad pain by hurting me. He said that my dad turned him in for embezzelment. He said if I tell anyone, Matt, Mom, and Dad will die...'  
  
Kari's eyes widened. Stan hit tk? Stan threatened him? She opened the next one.  
  
'Over the past few days, Stan took the whole abuse thing slow. Too slow. The only injuries I suffered were bruises and cuts. Today, my mom had to work late. Really late. Stan had a short meeting somewhere so I was safe for a little while. I went to bed and was trying to fall asleep, when Stan came home. He barged into my room and...and he raped me. I hate him! I want to kill him! I wish everything would go back to the way it was...'  
  
As soon as she read it, Kari gasped and choked on a sob. The whole thought of Tk suffering through that was nausiating. She was scared to read more, but she pressed on.  
  
  
  
'He did it again. That was why I tried to delay my return to the place I once called home. Because of him. I can't live a normal life because of him! I wanna kill him! I think its showing. Kari said I wasn't myself today and I'm not. I'll never be myself again. I hate him!...'  
  
Oh god. Poor Tk. She herself wanted to kill Stan because he caused Tk pain and suffering. She opened the next one.  
  
'Kari came over. She met Stan. I can't describe the feeling I had to protect her from that maniac. Then I walked her home. I looked into her eyes. Damn those eyes. Her beautiful eyes. I look into them and I feel alright. She makes me feel better. I wanted to tell her everything, but I couldn't. When I got home, Stan tried to poison me. Then I found out something terrible. Stan wants Kari. I have to protect her. I'd call on Patamon if I could, but the gate to the Digiworld isn't working. I have to do something before it's too late. I love her more then anything, but I can't risk the lives of my family...I will protect Kari if it's the last thing I do. Stan wants to use me to cause my family pain. I figured I could use that to my advantage. I'll get what I want and he'll get to watch my family suffer. But first as the old saying goes: Keep your friends close and your enemies closer...'  
  
Stan wants me? Tk was trying to protect me, Kari realized. She gulped. She read on to another entry.  
  
'Stan took me to haul boxes in a smuggling operation. My back aches and I faked an injury to go home. Then I called my dad. Stan is smarter then I gave him credit for. He's not just a insane psyco criminal, he's a smart insane psyco criminal. He knew that my dad would recognize him so he changed his name. His original name is Lee Kama...'  
  
Stan's a fraud. That made sence. Kari read the next one.  
  
'I now have Stan/Lee's intitials engraved in my back. He made me realize something, though. My plan can't wait anymore. I won't let Kari go through what I just did. I won't. I can't. I just hope everything works out according to plan...'  
  
Kari hoped she was working according to Tk's plan. She read the final entry.  
  
'I'm running away. I'll slip my labtop and a note in Kari's backpack. She'll figure it out and I'll be long gone, waiting for Stan to get thrown in jail...'  
  
Kari turned of the computer and felt like she had just went through everything poor Tk went through. She would tell the digidestined in the morning (or a couple hours) and they'd turn Stan/Lee in so he could rot in prison. She layed down and tried to sleep. She couldn't.  
  
-  
  
Somewhere far away from there, Tk Takiashi sadly looked out the window of the bus that was headed toward Yokohama. He hoped Kari had figured it out. He hoped his family was alright. If they weren't, I'd know, Tk thought grimly. Unknowingly to him, he was being watched by a pair of big blue eyes.  
  
***  
  
AN: well, there's what you call a cliff hanger. who watching him? R&R! 


	8. The Police are Involed

AN: i hate cliffhangers too. thanx for the reviews. i greatly enjoy knowing my work is appriciated. (the stuff in ' ' is computer typing.)   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
"A Reason to Leave" Chapter 7  
  
***  
  
Kari walked behind her older brother as he headed towards Matt's apartment. She didn't tell her brother that she was up all night thinking about Tk's computer before and after she read the information on it. She didn't tell Tai because it was just easier to tell everyone at once. She had the labtop and notebook inside her backpack. As soon as they entered Matt's apartment, however, it became apparent immedietly that she wasn't the only one suffering from loss of sleep. Matt's eyes were red from crying, Yolei and Cody both were ready to fall asleep, Sora stiffled a yawn, Ken had bags under his eyes, Davis was asleep, and Joe looked like he had forgotten about a test that the teacher annouced that second. Unlike his friends, Izzy stared wide-eyed at his computer screen.  
  
"What are you doing, Izzy?" Tai asked.   
  
"I'm in the process of recieving a very important e-mail from Gennei about why the digital gate is malfunctioning and I urge you not to disturb me," Izzy said robotically. Kari breathed hard. She would have to tell them.  
  
"W-well, are the rest of us going to go?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah-" Tai started.  
  
"Wait. I have to tell you all something," Kari interupted.   
  
"Kari, we don't got time for this!" Matt scolded.  
  
"Yes we do. I found out something about Tk. About why he left," Kari said. Matt immedietly shut up and listened. So did everyone else.  
  
"Before he left, Tk slipped his labtop computer and a notebook into my backpack. He wrote an additional note saying that I should be alone when I discover his secret and that I should wait until yesterday to open it. As soon as I got home I looked at his stuff. I had to figure out his password based on a hint he left inside the book. What I found out on the computer in the file he labeled 'cd', shocked me and angered me. Matt, if I know you as well as I think I do, you'll want to kill someone. I say that with full seriousness," Kari explained as she turned on the computer, logged on, and showed them the file labeled 'cd'. Even Izzy left his own computer to read of what a sick bastered Stan/Lee was.  
  
"He's dead," Matt said moving towards the door. He wasn't joking. He was going to kill the sick, twisted, son of a bitch if it was the last thing he did. Tai stopped him.  
  
"The best thing we can do for Tk is go to the police," he said.  
  
"I'll kill him," Matt growled.  
  
"Before or after he kills you?" Tai asked sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, both of you!" Sora shouted,"Let's go to the police before Stan/Lee has a chance to escape."  
  
Izzy's computer beeped and Izzy went to check the e-mail that he had just recieved.   
  
"It's from Gennei! He says he and the digimon are working hard to fix the portal on the other side. He also says that Patamon forced his way to the real world. Patamon could sense Tk's pain and forced through," Izzy read.  
  
"That's good though, right? Tk has Patamon right?" Kari asked.  
  
"Not nessisarily. Patamon could be anywhere just like Tk. We have no way of finding either of them," Izzy explained.  
  
"No, but we can make Stan/Lee rot in jail. Let's go to the police station," Joe said.   
  
About ten minutes later, each of the digidestined and Matt and Tk's parents were squished into the police chief's office along with three officers. After hearing the substantial ammount of evidence, the chief finally asked:  
  
"Where is Lee Kama now, Mrs. Takiashi?"  
  
"H-he...he w-went t-to work," Nancy said softly. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed what her little boy was going through. She couldn't believe that he didn't try to tell her. Tears streamed down her face as the policemen rushed out of the room in search of the man that had claimed to have a fatherly influence on her son.  
  
-  
  
Kari sat alone in her room looking out the window. It was raining right now. It seemed to fit her mood perfectly. After they had given the police the evidence to lock Stan/Lee up for eternity, the police ordered that the digidestined be placed under house arrest for their own safety. Matt and Harrold Ishida stayed with Nancy to keep her safe and to comfort her.   
  
Kari shivered. Not because she was cold, but because Stan/Lee was still at large. The man who hurt Tk was still out there somewhere. And so was Tk. That thought chilled her to the bone.  
  
-  
  
Tk was standing alone on Yokohama beach. The clouds looked dark towards Tokyo and were moving towards Yokohama. Tk smiled to himself. Dark clouds in Tokyo were very appropriate in this case. He just saw a news article on a TV saying that the police had connected Lee Kama to the case of a missing twelve-year-old boy. The problem was, Lee was still at large. Thank you, Kari, he thought smiling. He knew she would do the right thing.  
  
-  
  
Large blue eyes watched as a short man put a hand on the shoulder of the blond boy standing on a beach somewhere in Japan. The blue eyes watched as the boy's scream was drowned out by thunder in the distance.  
  
***  
  
AN: well the plot thickens. the end is near, but thats not for another few chapters. R&R! 


	9. KARI!

AN: ah well, things start getting more interesting. Thanx for the wonderful reviews. (the stuff in ' ' is computer typing.)   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
"A Reason to Leave" Chapter 8  
  
***  
  
Tk felt a hand on his shoulder and whirled around to face a short man. Tk screamed as he realized who the man was.  
  
WHAM! Tk recieved a blow to his head. He staggered backwards and fell to the sand.  
  
"Lee was damn pissed when you disappeared. Yup. Now I guess I have to take care of you now," the man smiled evily. Tk tried to move as far away from Lee's assosiate as possible. The short man took out a pistol and pistol-whipped Tk with it.   
  
"Aaaarrrggghhhh!" Tk cried out in pain. The short man raised his pistol again.  
  
"BOOM BUBBLE!"  
  
A great bubble of air flew and hit the short man over the head.   
  
"Ahhhhh! WHAT THE FUCK!?" the short man screamed, holding his head. An orange and white creature with big blue eyes flew straight at the little man and hit him with a slamming attack. The man clutched his stomach.  
  
"Patamon!" Tk cried out in sheer joy. He watched as his digimon partner hit Lee's assosiate with numerous boom bubbles until he was unconsious. Patamon then flew into Tk's arms.  
  
"TK! Are you okay?" Patamon asked worriedly.  
  
"I am now! How'd you find me? How'd you get here? The digiport is busted," Tk asked.  
  
"I forced through when I felt your pain. Then once I got to the real world, I followed your scent," Patamon explained. Tk laughed.  
  
"Come on. Let's armour digivolve and go ho-" Tk stopped short, remembering that he left his digivice behind,"I don't have my D-3. I left it at home."   
  
"That's okay. We'll walk," Patamon said. They noticed Lee's friend start to moan. They looked at each other and Tk started to run into Yokohama with Patamon at his heels. They were going home.  
  
-  
  
Kari slowly walked home from school Monday afternoon. They police had lifted the house arrest so the digidestined could go to school. She thought being stuck at home was bad, but being stuck at school was even worse. Without Tk, everything was so dull. He brought her to life. She stopped and ran towards the beach. She jumped off the small stone wall and fell to her knees when she hit the sand. She started to sob uncontrollably. Her hope was gone.  
  
"Crying over your little boyfriend, eh?" a cold and sinister voice cackled from behind her. She looked back at the face of Lee Kama just before he hit her over the head with a piece of metal pipe. (AN: POOR KARI!!)  
  
-  
  
"Where is she?" Tyrell Kamiya paced across his living room floor. It was five o'clock. Nearly an hour since his daughter should have returned home. Something was not right.  
  
"We tried all of her friends, but they were all at home. Oh, God, something happened to her!" Karen Kamiya cried. Tai rested a hand on his mother's back.  
  
"That's it. I'm calling the police," Tyrell said, picking up the phone and reported his missing daughter to the policeman on the other line.  
  
This is all my fault, Tai thought, if I hadn't left school early, I could have walked her home and none of this would've happened.  
  
Tai watched as his father sat next to his sobbing mother. He knew that Lee Kama had his sister, but the problem was where. They had as much chance of finding Kari as they did of Tk returning home. Slim to none.  
  
-  
  
Tk got off the bus at an Odaiba bus station, holding Patamon in his arms. He walked in the direction of his apartment complex hoping that his mom was alright. He hadn't seen the news in a while and didn't know if any murders in Odaiba happened.  
  
"Do you think they are okay?" Tk asked his partner.  
  
"Yup. I'm sure your mom, dad, and Matt are fine or else we'd of heard about it," Patamon replied helpfully. Tk didn't say anything, but he quickened his pace towards home.  
  
Soon Tk stood infront of his door. He knocked and waited.  
  
"Who is it?" his father's voice asked from the other side.  
  
"I-It's Tk!" Tk shouted back hoarsely. He heard the sound of locks being quickly undone. The next thing he knew, he was being embraced by his crying mother and father. He was pulled into the apartment and heard the door shut. His mother fought back tears.  
  
"W-why didn't y-you tell me?" she asked her son. Tk who was now crying, looked up at her.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. H-he said he'd hurt you," Tk answered.  
  
Matt walked out of his room upon hearing all the commotion.  
  
"TK!" Matt cried as he ran and hugged his brother.  
  
"MATT!" Tk cried as he hugged back. It was a few minutes before everyone settled down.  
  
"Tk, we're taking you to the hospital," Harrold said. Tk agreed as he knew it was best for him.  
  
-  
  
A couple of hours later, Tk laid in a hospital bed. Patamon was sleeping next to him and his parents and Matt were sitting beside his bed. The doctors wanted to keep him immobilized for a few hours while his tests were processing. They even said that he may go home that day if things checked out. Tk switched on the TV to News At Noon. If any members of his family thought this was strange, they hid it well.  
  
"The city is still on alert to the where-abouts of criminal, Lee Kama," the news-caster announced,"He was last known to be in the Odaiba area where he molested a young boy and now he has possibly abducted a twelve-year-old girl. Kari Kamiya failed to return home after school yesterday and her parents immediatly contacted police. Kamiya was a close friend of Takeru Takiashi, the boy that was abused by Kama, and she was apparently his next victim after he was finished with Takiashi. Takeru had run away to protect Kamiya and returned home this morning to his parents. If you have any information about the where-abouts of Lee Kama or Kari Kamiya, please contact the police. In other news..."  
  
Tk's whole body went numb. He got her. Tk hardly felt his mother's hand on his shoulder. In his mind he played back what Lee had said to him when he cut his back:  
  
'When I get my hands on your little friend Kari, she'll pay double for every time you pissed me off. She'll get every beating you ever got and more'  
  
"Are you ok?" Harrold asked, switching off the TV. Tk didn't answer; his voice constricted in fear.  
  
-  
  
"If you have any information about the where-abouts of Lee Kama or Kari Kamiya, please contact the police. In other news..." the news-caster said on the TV in the grungy apartment of one Lee Kama's assosiates. Lee threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"Looks like your little friend decided to come home. Guess he thought you were safe," Lee whispered to Kari who had just woken up from unconsiousness. Her hands and feet were bound with ropes and she was gagged with a dirty cloth. He pulled out a knife and traced it along her face and down her neck. She shuddered.  
  
"Little Takeru thought wrong," Lee said, slicing a cut in Kari's shoulder. Tears formed in her eyes. "That hurt didn't it?" Lee asked,"I bet it won't hurt as bad as what I'm about to do to you," Lee cackled. The fear shone through her eyes as he drug her to a bedroom where Kari soon wished that she would just die.  
  
-  
  
Tk was quiet throughout the ride back to his mother's apartment. The doctors said there was no permanent damage except he would have the scar on his back for the rest of his life. A constant reminder of the hell he was put through. They had also arranged for therepy. Tk knew that he would go to therepy...after he rescued Kari. He had Patamon this time and with any luck, Gatomon as well.   
  
It was the dead of the night when Tk scribbled a note to his family.  
  
'Patamon and I are going to get Kari back. I'm sorry, but this is something that I have to do and will do. Forgive me. Love, Tk Takiashi.'  
  
From the balcony, Pegasusmon took flight, flying in the direction where Tk's digivice picked up Kari's signal.  
  
***  
  
AN: its very close to ending now. possibly within the next two chapters. I like working on this story. ah well. anyhow... i hope you like this new installment in my story and if it seems rushed, i apologize. R&R! 


	10. The final Battle

AN: thanks for the reviews. i love working on this story. it lets me use my imagination...sorry 2 keep u waiting! on to the fic!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
"A Reason to Leave" Chapter 9  
  
***  
  
Kari was laying in near unconsiousness on the floor of a very cramped closet. She honestly didn't care how small her prison was, just as long as Kama wasn't anywhere near her. She knew she wasn't that lucky. She sported many cuts and bruises along her body and she wasn't entirely sure if she could walk anymore. Her clothes had been carelessly thrown next to her and she could see her digivice in the pocket of her shorts. If only Gatomon were here... she thought hopefully. She shivered. Her body was an interesting shade of blue. It could have been the lighting or the many bruises that were visible, but her bet was the extreme cold. Her lips trembled as she saw a light turn on underneath the door. Under other circumstances, the light would have given her hope, just like a light at the end of a dark tunnel. This light, however, sucked the hope right out of her. It wasn't long before she was looking up at Lee Kama and two others. And it wasn't long before she was unconsious.  
  
-  
  
Tk flew on his digimon, determined not to give up hope. He had to be strong. He had to save Kari.  
  
"Tk, look down! That's either Gatomon or a mutant kitten," Pegasusmon said as he flew down to greet his friend.  
  
"Kari's in trouble!" Gatomon gasped.  
  
"I know. Hop on!" Tk ordered. Gatomon wasted no time in jumping onto Pegasusmon. They flew faster, hoping that it wasn't too late.  
  
-  
  
Matt didn't now what made him get up. It could have been a gut feeling or maybe it was because he had one to many glasses of water. Whatever it was, it made him check on his brother.  
  
"MOM! DAD!" he shouted upon seeing an empty bed and reading a note scribbled out as if it were written in a hurry. His parents rushed to his side and called the police as soon as they read saw Tk was gone. Matt knew Tk was safe with Patamon, but that didn't stop him from digging out his digivice and heading towards the door.   
  
Nothing could stop him. Not even his protesting parents, who were talking to a policeman on the phone.  
  
-  
  
Kari had woken up in her prison. She wasn't sure how she got there, but she was aching all over. She tasted blood and everything below her stomach was numb. She wished that this was all a really bad dream and that she would just wake up. She thought of how she missed Tk, Tai, and the other digidestined. She thought of how she never got to say goodbye. She choked back a sob, which in turn, hurt her more. It was hard to breathe, let alone cry. She wouldn't waste her limited amount of energy crying.  
  
"Oh little Kari, I'm coming to see you..." Kama's voice called. Kari started to roll around in panic. Then she heard a bang and Kama swear, before she drifted into unconsiousness.  
  
-  
  
Tk ran along a hallway of a very disgusting apartment building that reeked of urine, booze, and cigarette smoke. Pegasusmon had de-digivolved to Patamon and was now flying after him and Gatomon.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! The digivice started to really go off infront of a wooden door. Tk listened against it.  
  
"Oh little Kari, I'm coming to see you..." Kama's voice called. Tk clenched his fists, as Patamon blew the door down with a boom bubble.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kama yelled. Tk and Gatomon ran in behind Patamon.  
  
"Lightening Claw!" Gatomon shouted, hitting Kama hard in his stomach. Tk followed in suite as he hit Kama's face, knocking the man backwards. Patamon fired boom bubbles at the four men that had sprung to attack.   
  
BANG! A gunshot rang out. One of the men turned a gun on Patamon! The bat-pig fell to the floor, firing one last boom bubble as he disappeared to get re-configured in the digiworld. Both Tk and Gatomon attacked with all their strength, soon rendering the men unconsious.   
  
Tk fell to the floor, crying.  
  
"Tk, he's okay. He'll get re-configured. He'll be fine. Kari, on the other hand, won't be if we don't get her out of here," Gatomon said. Tk nodded. He took out his digivice and followed the signal to a closet door. He turned the handle, hoping to see a familier face.  
  
As soon as Tk opened the door, he had to fight back the urge to vomit. Kari was laying on the floor, naked and unconsious. Cuts and bruises lined her body and she was a pale blue. Her clothes were thrown carelessly beside her. Gatomon ran to her partner and tried to get her to wake up. Tk swallowed hard and stepped into the closed space. He gingerly tilted Kari's body so he could put her clothes on. Her skin was as cold as ice. After he succeeded with that he removed his shirt so he could cover her up more and make an attempt to warm her up. He and Gatomon was so absorbed in making sure Kari was okay, they didn't notice Lee Kama struggle to his feet.  
  
WHACK! Kama belted Tk in the side of the head and kicked Gatomon into a wall. Kama held Tk to the floor with a hand squeezed tightly on the twelve-year-old's neck. Tk clawed at Kama's hand, but it had no effect. He was going to die. Tk was about to slip into unconsiousness when Kama was suddenly knocked off of him. Tk massased his neck and gasped. When he got up he saw Lee Kama and Matt in a heated fist fight. Kama hit Matt in the gut, causing him to double over in pain. Tk jumped into action when he saw Kama withdraw a blade. Tk jumped onto Kama's back, but was thrown off. Kama raised the blade, poised to stab Tk. Tk used his leg to sweep Kama off his feet. Kama crawled towards him and brought the blade down on Tk's leg, causing the boy to scream in pain. He raised the knife again. Matt grabbed one of the other men's guns and shot Lee Kama in the back. Kama fell next to Tk, dead instantly.  
  
Matt was shaking as he tied a piece of his tattered shirt onto his brother's bleeding leg. He then helped Tk over to were Kari laid. Then Matt called the cops on the bad guys phone. Tk sat next to Kari, stroking her head. Gatomon sat next to them, gazing worriedly at Kari.  
  
"I confiscated all of their weapons, so if they try anything, we can defend ourselves," Matt said breaking the silence. A siren sounded in the distance and soon four paramedics and a team of police officers arrived. They were safe.  
  
-  
  
When Kari awoke, she had expected to be locked in a cold, dark room instead of lying in a hospital bed surrounded by her parents and brother. She looked around and felt everything go dark again.  
  
-  
  
Kari woke up a second time and found herself again in the hospital bed. It was real! She was actually at the hospital! She stared at her family's worried faces.  
  
"M-Mom? D-Dad? T-Tai?" she choked out. Tears fell down her parents faces, while her brother grinned stupidly. It hurt her to talk and soon drifted back to sleep.  
  
-  
  
It was almost a week later before Kari could stay awake and talk without wincing. She was awake when Tai came into her room.  
  
"Someone wants to see you," he said, holding the door open for a blonde hopping in on a crutch. Kari smiled.  
  
"Tk!"   
  
"Hey, Kari!" Tk said hobbling over to her and sitting in a chair. Tai left them alone.  
  
"Hows the leg?" Kari asked.  
  
"I'll live. How are you doing?" he asked softly.  
  
"I'm ok. Better than I was," she said. Tk choked back a sob.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in danger, I should've thought..." Tk apoligized.  
  
"It's okay. We're fine now," Kari said. Tk leaned his head on her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry," he repeated.  
  
"Tk, thanks for saving me," Kari said.  
  
"I couldn't let you get hurt. I love you. I had to do something," Tk said looking up.  
  
"I love you, too," she said looking deep into his eyes. Tk leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. It was over. Lee was dead. They were safe now. He was safe.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Almost twenty years later, a blond-haired, blue-eyed man awoke suddenly, drenched in a cold sweat. Tk Takiashi got out of bed and steadied himself. He couldn't believe that it still haunted him. That the memories and pain kept all coming back like it all happened only yesterday...   
  
"Bad dream?" a soft voice asked from behind him.  
  
"A nightmare," Tk told his wife of eight years. Kari gently hugged him, knowing how it felt to be haunted by memories that you just couldn't escape.  
  
"He's gone now," Kari murmered.   
  
"No, he's still getting his revenge," Tk whispered softly. Kari traced her fingers along his back, where his scar was. Where her husband's memories and fears of Lee Kama still lived on.  
  
As he held his wife, right then and there, Tk knew that he would never leave her again. No matter what the reason was, he would never leave her again.   
  
***  
  
AN: thats all, folks! man am i gonna miss this story. i love it! ah well... hope you all liked it! R&R! It's the end. I feel so sad. 


End file.
